Today there are an increased number of children dying of heat strokes as a result of being left in vehicles. Despite being warned through media and or local law enforcement, young children are still being left in hot vehicles at an astounding rate. In 2013 there were at least 44 cases where children have died due to heat strokes in the United States. Civic leaders have grappled at how to address this concern to no avail. Until now there have been little use of technology to help prevent these deaths. Traditionally advancements in mobile devices has supported the corporate sector as well as personal needs and has not focused much on emergency purposes. Entertainment has increasingly been a huge part of mobile device use due to gaining and the ability for users to connect over the internet for purposes of competition. The only relevant use related to emergency as it relates to mobile devices has been to alert the public to events such as inclement weather or abducted children.
Mobile devices, such as tablets, iPads, internet capable watches, and other handheld mobile devices, provide functionality and access to technology to users as they move about in their daily lives by providing information about sports, news, or retail products. Consumers depend heavily upon smart phones and other mobile devices to keep track of personal data, communicate with colleagues, and shopping. Traditionally, young adults have primarily used mobile devices for texting, downloading apps for entertainment, and locating the hottest spot for socializing. It is no secret that since the introduction of mobile devices the growing trend has leaned toward networking and entertainment. Other trends have been toward business professionals who use mobile devices for keeping track of changes in business news. For instance, the iPad® has been fairly popular in the business arena for older and more successful users due its ability to employ various apps that are useful for tracking business news and keeping up with cutting edge technology.